Casey in 50
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: For the 50prompts community at livejournal using Casey. Some Rasey RJ/Casey . Some not.
1. Water

Title: Water (1/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 313

Summary: A water ninja.

Notes: Definitely an AU. Before Jungle Fury was supposed to happen but after Ninja Storm. So probably around the end of Mystic Force. Casey's 17.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Casey Rhodes gave a stretch as he crossed the grass. The leather outfit pulled against him and he tugged at the sleeves, trying to gets some air to his arms. Who ever had decided to give them leather uniforms in the summer was an idiot.

Grinning, he sat down under the shade of a tree. It was several degrees cooler and felt good beyond belief. He needed to get moving soon, though. Casey had class in a few minutes. His hand came up to fiddle with the blue lining of the suit. It trailed up before landing on the badge that sat there.

Water.

It was so hard to believe that it had already been almost two years. Two years since his parent's death, where his sisters had been shipped off to one relative and he another. Not that he was really complaining about the arrangements. His Uncle Marshal was cool enough. He really didn't pry too much into Casey's life and pretty much kept to himself. Marshal really just checked up on him once in a while to make sure he wasn't dead.

Not that it mattered. Casey could take care of himself; he had always been able to. And he had found somewhere he belonged.

He smiled to himself. A water ninja. Casey had never been one of those people who thought being a ninja would be cool. He had always been more of the cowboy type.

"Casey."

He glanced up. There, standing in front of him, was Sensei Watanabe. "Sensei." Casey scrambled to his feet and gave a startled bow.

"I believe you have class?"

It came out as a question but it was anything but. Blinking, Casey glanced down at his watch. Crap, he was late. "Thank you, Sensei." Another bow and he turned and headed back out into the sunlight, sighing.

Sensei Hanson was going to kill him.


	2. Wet: RJCasey

Title: Wet (2/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 293

Summary: Tigers loved the water.

Notes: Rasey. Set after the JF finale.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Splash_.

Casey slid effortlessly through the water. It whirled around him as he twisted and spun. He made it to the shallow end and broke the surface. Laughter caught his attention. Glancing around, he saw a form sitting on the steps of the pool.

"Come on in, RJ." He waded over to him. "The water's great."

RJ shook his head. "I'm perfectly happy here, thank you. Can't complain about the view either." He looked up and down the tiger in front of him. Water flew off his mate as he shook his head. It trailed down his form, catching in the light. RJ bit his bottom lip and grabbed the tiger master's waist, tugging him forward.

Startled slightly by the action, Casey ended up perched on the steps, kneeling between RJ's legs. A hand came up and wrapped itself in his hair, tugging him forward. When the wolf crushed his lips to his mate's, he responded immediately and he opened his mouth to be claimed by RJ's tongue.

Mine. The word continued to repeat in RJ's mind like a mantra, consuming every other thought in its wake, demanding the universe acknowledge that it was true. He was so lost in the rhythm of the mental sound and the sweet taste of his tiger's mouth the he didn't feel the man tug him up out his seat and deeper into the water until it was too late.

_Splash_.

RJ came up out of the water, sputtering, blinking. Laughter reached his ears and he saw his mate standing not a yard away, laughing at him. "Oh, you are dead." He launched himself at his tiger, who evaded his grasp easily.

"Come and get me."

A grin appeared at the obvious challenge. The chase was on.


	3. Salt

Title: Salt (3/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 252

Summary: This is why Casey usually bought rock salt in bulk.

Notes: Another AU. This one is set in the Supernatural 'verse. You don't really have to know anything about it to understand it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He blinked as he stared at the price again.

The small bags stared back at him mockingly. Sighing, he grabbed four of them and tossed them in the buggy. Casey Rhodes continued down the aisle, grabbing a few more things. Cereal, pop-tarts, and a couple of bags of chips rounded out his purchase.

Stopping in front of one particular section, he stared at it indecisively. Finally he just shrugged and grabbed a container of idolized salt and added it as well.

Giving a snort, Casey shook his head. Oh, yeah. That was going to throw off anyone who was curious. God, he needed sleep. But the rock salt was a had to have thing. Even if he had to pay an arm and a leg for the bags.

This stupid town didn't even have a tractor supply store or somewhere where he could by large bags of this stuff. Casey hated small towns.

He guessed he was just lucky to find a job so close to his last one. Casey reminded himself to call Ellen and thank her for the heads up. He caught sight of the time on his watch and frowned. It was going to get dark soon. And he'd have to get out to the Danvers property if he wanted to get rid of that spirit and be on the road by morning.

"Stupid jacked-up prices." He muttered under his breath as he saw the prices on the bags again.

This was why he bought rock salt in bulk.


	4. Found: Beyond Wonderland

Title: Found: Beyond Wonderland (4/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 373

Summary: They found him in a bar

Notes: This set during my fic, Beyond Wonderland.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How 'bout I buy you a drink."

Casey laughed slightly as he turned to the man next to him. "No offense, but you're not my type."

The man laughed as well, leaning against bar.

"How you been, Mal?" The tiger master look former soldier. He took a sip of his drink and barely stopped a grimace at how warm it had gotten.

"Surviving," Mal replied. "What about you?"

Casey shrugged. "Been worse." He motioned to the bartender for another drink. "So what brings you to this back water rock, Sergeant?"

"Captain," Mal corrected. "Got a ship now. And I'm probably doing the same thing as you."

"Trying to drink yourself unconscious as well?" He offered.

Mal took a drink for the bartender before turning back to the man he had found. "They do say you shouldn't drink alone. Gon Beh." He had half the beverage gone before he even put the bottle down. "You're a hard man to find, Casey."

A laugh came from the tiger. "Only if you don't know where to look." He shook his head in amusement. "Really, Mal. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a pilot, Lieutenant."

Casey froze then sat his drink down and got up. "Best of luck with that."

"Wait." Mal reached out and grabbed his arm. "Why not?"

Casey shrugged. "I'm not a pilot."

A snort escaped the captain. "That is a lie. You can fly better than most pilots I've ever met."

Frowning, Casey shook his head but sat back down in his seat. He fiddled with the now empty glass.

"Come on, Casey. What else do you have to do? Drink?" Mal got a glare in response.

"Do not underestimate the power of being drunk. It's a great experience." He looked vaguely thoughtful for a moment. "If you can remember it."

"Casey…"

"I'll do it."

"You will… you will?"

"Sure." The tiger master tossed Mal a smile that was all teeth and no substance. "This place was getting kinda boring anyways."

Mal grinned at Casey, clapping him on the shoulder. "So… this place was actually interesting?"

"No," He glanced back down at his now empty glass almost sorrowfully. "But this drink was."

Casey ignored the worried look that Mal sent him.


	5. Wind

Title: Wind (5/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 257

Summary: Casey and Eric McNight talk.

Notes: Sequal to 'Water'. I have every intention of writing a sequel to this as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Casey. Casey!"

Casey turned in time to see the other Wind Ninja nearly trip over a branch in a haste to reach him. But he caught himself in time; somehow managing to make it look like that it was what he had been planning all along. "Eric!"

Gasping, Eric McNight stumbled up to the water ninja. He leaned on tree, trying to gasp his breath. "They-." Gasp. "The-." Wheeze. "The animal people-." Cough.

"Woah, woah! Eric, breath." He watched his friend worriedly. Finally Eric seemed to compose himself enough to talk. "You good?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Even as he said it he was sliding down the tree to sit on the ground.

Casey eyed the boy. "You sure?" Another nod. "Alright. So what were you saying? Animal people?" A pained look crossed his face as he sighed. "Don't tell me someone let another petting zoo loose on campus, 'cause Sensei Cam nearly killed the last person who did that…"

The Air Ninja was shaking his head. "No… no. From the other school. Not the Thunder Academy. You know the one that Sensei Watanabe's been talking about."

A frown crossed Casey's face. "The Pai Zhaq? I thought they weren't arriving until tomorrow?" It was special visit, one to try and help settle the animosity between the schools.

"They got here early," Eric replied, dragging himself to his feet. "Sensei's are calling a special assembly." He grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled. "Come on."

Groaning, Casey allowed himself to be pulled to the Wind Academy.


	6. Stars: Beyond Wonderland

Title: Stars (6/50)

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 1099

Summary: River talks about the stars. Casey listens. Mal joins.

Notes: Set before my fic Beyond Wonderland.

Translations: nyen ching-duh: young one, kwong-juh duh- crazy, lao deow ya- prehistoric

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So many."

Casey looked up from his book in the pilot's chair but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Hello?" He frowned, glancing around. Okay, so maybe he had only been working on Serenity for two months but he was pretty sure that disembodied voices weren't a normal occurrence.

"Star light, star bright…" The voice sung to itself.

He poked his head over the console and found its source. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

River looked up from where she was laying on the floor and shook her head. "Can't sleep. Not tired." She looked back up through the glass. "This is much more interesting. It's a good night for stargazing."

Sighing, he got up and moved near her, leaning against the wall. Casey pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his arms on them. "It's always a good night for stargazing when you're in space. No cloud coverage. No rain, no snow, no hot, no cold. And you never see them the same way no matter what route you take." He stared up into the black.

Silence fell over the two of them before River spoke up. "They worry about you?"

"Hum? Who?" He turned to find River's attention had been diverted from the glass ceiling to him.

"Mal and Zoe. They worry. Try not to but they do." She smiled slightly, almost at an untold joke. "They made everyone hide the alcohol before you came on. Mal said that we didn't need a drunk pilot but it wasn't just it."

"It wasn't?" Casey expression closed off a little.

She shook her head. "No. He's afraid you'll drink yourself to death. Doesn't want to bury you."

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, nyen ching-duh." A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. "He doesn't need to worry though. My sense of self-preservation might not be as strong as it once was but it's still there."

"Zoe says you're suicidal. Jayne says you're kwong-juh duh. Mal doesn't say anything but he watches."

Casey snorted. "That's not creepy." Mal… What was he going to do with that man? "None of should worry. I'll fight as long as I have something to fight for."

River sat up and scooted to sit beside him. She knocked his shoulder with hers. "You have us now." He sent her a grateful look.

"What are you two doing up?"

The two turned to find Mal standing there.

She smiled up at him and motioned up. "Watching the stars. Telling their stories. Wanna join?" she offered.

"Sure." Mal didn't look completely sure but he took a seat across of them none the less. "What stories are you talking about?"

"The chameleon and the lion." The startled look that Casey sent her only caused her smile to grow.

Mal frowned. "I haven't heard that one." He looked over to Casey. "What about you?"

"It sounds familiar." Casey's voice was carefully neutral.

River pointed up at a cluster of stars above them. "That's the chameleon." The two stared at where she was pointing before shrugging to each other. Neither could see it. "She was working for a dragon. But then she fell in love with a lion. So when she turned from the dragon he tried to kill her. But the lion saved her."

"Let me guess, the lion killed the dragon and they lived happily ever after," Mal said.

She shook her head. "Wrong kitty. It wasn't the lion that killed the dragon. It was three. A tiger, a cheetah, and a jaguar." A sad look came across her expression that disappeared as soon as it came. "But they did almost live happily ever after."

"Almost?" Casey choked out. "Not all of them had their happy ending?"

"Not the tiger. He was broken." She sent him a reassuring look. "But his story isn't finished yet."

"No?"

Mal looked over at his pilot. He took in the dark circles and pale expression. Worry tugged at him. "You should probably go to bed, Casey."

Casey smiled at him. "You worry too much, cub."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Cub? Now that's something I haven't heard for a long time." Mal just shook his head. "I'm not a cub anymore."

"You'll always be a cub to me," The tiger informed him. "I helped raise you remember?" Mal sent him a warning look as he glanced at the girl at Casey's side. "Don't worry about River. You can't really keep a secret from a Reader."

"Casey's lao deow ya," She announced.

That got a sardonic look from the tiger. "Thanks."

"His mind is usually locked but I see glimpses. Enough to know." She searched Casey's face with a frown, like she was trying to work some hard puzzle that was missing pieces. "Tries to keep it back. Desire to protect a tiger cub."

A laugh escaped him. "My mind's not a place you want to be poking around anyways."

"Tiger cub?" Mal seemed startled, looking between the two before him. Sighing, he shook his head. "I should have seen it before. You're both crazy."

"Am not," Casey denied. River just looked affronted but didn't deny it. "I'm heading off to bed. Try and get some sleep." He hopped up, the two calling out 'Sweet Dreams' and ''Night'. The tiger paused at the door and turned to look back at them. Both River and Mal had turned to look back at the stars. A soft smile crossed his face as he moved to leave. But a voice made him stop. It wasn't directed to him but he still listened.

"We used to do this." Mal's voice carried. "Me and Casey. When I was little. Back on the ranch, Casey would take me outside to star out at the stars. It's different there than out here. Staring at the stars from a planet is more… calming, I guess. They're regular, you know. Even during the war, Casey would drag me off to see the stars." The voice went softer. "He always took care of me, watched out for me."

"You don't have to worry about him." River sounded sure. "He'll be fine."

"I wish I could be sure about."

The room went silent again. Casey bit his lip. He wanted to go back in there. To reassure Mal. But he couldn't. How could he tell Mal that he would be fine when he wasn't even sure himself? River was right. He was broken

As he made his way back to his bunk a voice trailed after him.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight…"


	7. Writers Choice: Comfort: RJCasey

Title: Comfort (7/50)

Author: Solarbaby614

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 357

Summary: A moment of comfort.

Spoilers: Series Finale.

Notes: 'Non, je ne regrette rien' is French for 'No, I regret nothing' but it's usually shortened to 'No regrets'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Writers Choice: Comfort_

"Non, je ne regrette rien."

The words were mumbled against his neck. For a moment he wondered what it was that RJ had said. Surely the real words had been lost in translation somehow; either due to the lips pressed against his neck or the fact that Casey really hadn't been paying listening.

But the words were whispered again, dissolving this illusion. The lips had moved to a new resting place against his ear. Arms tightened around him, pulling him back closer against the warm chest. A hand had traveled up under his shirt at one point in time to settle on his stomach. The other hand was wrapped around him, coming to rest on the tiger's shoulder.

There was nothing really sexual about the touch, or even overtly sensual. It was just about that. The touch, the connection, the comfort. That's what it was. Comfort.

Casey wasn't sure who the comfort was for. RJ, he guessed, since he felt no need for it himself.

Those words were said again, catching the tiger's attention. He wasn't sure what they meant but it was obvious they were important. Casey turned his head to see a set of warm eyes staring at him.

RJ smiled at him and nuzzled into the brown hair, mumbling the words into it. They came out even less clear than the first time.

"What does that mean?" Casey's voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid he would break the moment and RJ would turn and leave. But it didn't happen. Instead a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Non, je ne regrette rien," the wolf repeated. "No regrets."

Those last words were just a quiet as the rest but Casey heard them clearly. A feeling of fear and panic that the tiger had been ignoring from the beginning disappeared, leaving him feeling content for the first time in a very long time.

He turned in the arms and grinned at the man before him, before sealing his lips over the wolf's.

It seemed that this comfort hadn't been for RJ after all. This moment had been mean for him.


	8. Writers Choice: Bad Idea: RJCasey

Title: Bad Idea

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 370

Summary: As far as bad things Casey had done went, making out with RJ on Theo's bed only ranked about an eight on the list.

Spoilers: None.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Writers Choice: Bad Idea_

There really wasn't a whole lot that Casey wouldn't do.

Scratch that, there really wasn't a whole lot Casey wouldn't do for _RJ_. There were several different embarrassing pictures that Lily seemed to think that he didn't know about that was a testament to that. However, as he RJ turned his attention to his neck, Casey turned his head just enough to catch sight of the blue comforter and realized that this was really just very creepy.

Drawing from strength he really didn't know he possessed, he pushed his mate back and received a startled look for his effort.

"What?" RJ's voice had concern lacing through the panting. "What's wrong?"

Casey shook his head as his mate looked him up and down, obviously trying to find the source his discomfort and missing it completely. "RJ, look around and tell me just where we ar-- are." The last part of his sentence was gasped out as RJ, finding nothing visibly wrong with his mate, slid back on top of him.

An amused look crossed RJ's face as he sat back. "Okay, well…" He glanced around and realized just what was wrong. "Oh," he replied. "This is not our room."

"No, it's not."

"Huh," RJ sighed, glancing around as if his surroundings would magically change if he stared long enough. Then he shrugged and went back to his in-depth exploration of his tiger's neck.

"Gah!" He shoved his mate back, only to get a growl of displeasure and a set of teeth wrapping around a portion of bruised skin. A hand slipped under his shirt while the other one slipped down the waist of his pants. Casey gasped out loud, tightening his grip in RJ's hair. "R-- RJ-- What if-- Theo-- He's--."

RJ pulled back and licked at his jaw. "Do you really think saying Theo's name while my hand is down your pants is a good idea?" He ended the sentence with a particularly rough nip at Casey's ear.

"N-- No?"

"Good answer." With that, the wolf master went back to his previous actions. Somehow, Casey found he was caring less and less about where he was.

"Hey? Is there someone in here-- Oh my god! Not on my bed!"


End file.
